NPC bio - CRAYON
Code: UH-2998-20-07-CRAYON ' ' Nickname: Still thinking Personality: With a few peas short of a casserole, and a few buttons missing on a remote control, he is not the smartest guy in the world. In fact, you could say he is kinda stupid. No matter what you say he will always question. One of his favorite game is the “why” game. He finds it endlessly funny to see people get flustered over it. It is a shame he does not know when to stop. This gets him into a lot of trouble with anyone around him. When not playing the “why” game, you will find him with his head in the clouds, and feet tripping over anything that gets in his way. He will often try to bring others into his own little world, hoping they will stay there with him to play. So it is plane to say, he does not act his age. He acts like he is around 9 years old. School is very hard for him. Not being able to stay still for long. He is always in his own little world, not listening to what the teacher is saying. When called upon, he just shrugs off his wrong answers. This performance has brought a personal tutor into his life. Doing his best to answer all the why questions, he pushes through the ADHD and helps crayon excel in math, science, and English. He is being pushed towards a programming position. When doing simple programs, it is one of the few times that he is calm and alert. Appearance: You will never see him without a goofy smile on his face. His shoes are about two sizes too small, and the laces never stay tied. His short stumpy body (4 ft) still has his baby fat which is evident in his face the most. With ears larger than normal that flap in the wind, pinned to either side of his head, the goofy, look is complete. He hobbles around as if his knees are fused. He has not started puberty yet. With a, still, higher voice he is often picked on by the other boys. The bright blue eyes that once were in the boys head are now dull and sad from the relentless teasing. Just like his uniform, his matted hair seems to never want to look nice (no matter how hard he tries, or does not try xD) Age: 12 Gender: Male Job: School classes ~Math-perfect grade ~Science-97%-ish ~English-96.26% ish ~All others 71.23%- needs tutoring and special attention to keep him interested ' ' Skills: playing Pokémon beginning programming Other: Upon being born, the first thing that his chubby fingers grabbed was a bright yellow crayon. He proceeded to shove it up his nose and get it stuck. The crying did not stop until all the little broken pieces were removed. The only problem was that he didn’t stop moving the full time. It was plain and clear that ADHD would be a problem during his life.